En algún lugar
by Van der Banck
Summary: Uk/Us -Oneshot- "Otra vez se va. Lo ha hecho desde que a él lo abandonaron. Un paso delante de todos. Irse antes que ellos se vayan. Le rompan el corazón. Le dejen en su estúpida soledad..."


**Disclaimer: Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Warning: UkUs, mención FrUk y RusAme.  
**

* * *

El ventilador da vueltas. Está cuestionando demasiado. Sus ojos delatan el nerviosismo y el furor del momento.

—Te quiero —palabras insulsas, sin ningún valor.

Toma la cajetilla de cigarros que dejó la noche anterior a medio fumar. Insufrible, tantea entre los bolsillos interiores. Arruga el celofán, qué importa. Busca el encendedor, lo encuentra en la mesilla de noche, al lado de su billetera y su corbata a medio anudar.

Necesita fumar. Necesita dejar de ver sus ojos azules y suplicantes. Necesita darse media vuelta y reflexionar. El sol quema sus pupilas, teñidas de resaca y culpabilidad que encontró durante la madrugada.

—Arthur, dime algo, por favor —su torso medio desnudo, con los pantalones cayendo en las caderas y sus labios buscando consuelo.

—Fue un error mío. Nunca debió pasar. Discúlpame —gira la cabeza, trata de enfocarse entre los hilos grisáceos de su cigarrillo.

Los dedos suben por su espalda desnuda, se cuelan entre sus músculos y tocan cada fibra de su alma. Lo abraza, pega su mejilla en su hombro y quiere susurrar algo. No salen palabras. No sirve.

—Necesito que me ames, Arthur. Ámame. Ámame como si necesitaras respirar.

Ya lo sabe. No quiere hacerlo. Lo aparta suavemente, con los dedos hundiéndose en la carne que antes abrazó sus pesadillas.

—Suéltame, Alfred. Lo que ocurrió, no volverá a suceder.

Sus dedos se despegan lentamente. Las cenizas han estado cayendo todo este tiempo. Al piso. Afuera de la ventana. Entre las sábanas.

Recoge todas sus ropas del piso. Trata de rescatar lo mínimo de recuerdos, entre caricias y miradas altivas.

Su camisa blanca está sucia. Su traje permanece intacto en la silla del tocador. No encuentra sus calcetas.

Se viste apresuradamente, sin dejar que sus manos se tomaran el tiempo. La mirada siguiéndole a cada rincón que atraviesa.

—¿Qué tan difícil es quedarte conmigo?

—Mucho. Hoy tengo trabajo.

Gruñe.

—¿Con Francis?

—Eso no te importa.

Se levanta. Los pantalones amenazan con caerse. Al menos se ha puesto una camisa.

—Quédate conmigo.

—Imposible. Tengo una reunión en dos horas con mi primer ministro.

Sus manos se enredan con las suyas, impidiéndole abrochar los botones. El primer instinto es apartarlo. No puede.

—Déjame en paz.

—¿Haces lo mismo con todos?

—¿Todos? —qué ofensa.

—¿Los dejas abandonados en la mañana y partes como si jamás los hubieras conocido?

Lo aparta. Sigue cuestionando, no le agrada.

—No todos son lo mismo que tú. No eres el centro del mundo —hiere. No importa, lo ha hecho demasiadas veces.

Le suelta, retrocede, calcula la frialdad de su mirada.

—Yo te quiero y tú me desprecias.

—No es mi estilo amar y permanecer.

Necesita urgentemente otro cigarrillo. Su mirada le está matando. Se coloca los pantalones, ajusta el cinturón, quiere huir.

—¿Podré llamarte?

—Ni loco. Quédate en cama, desquítate con Iván, si así lo deseas. No te atrevas a hablarme.

Frialdad. Lo presiente. Le duele. No lo acepta. Hace mucho tiempo atrás que se acostumbró.

La corbata se desliza suavemente. Los dedos se mueven ágilmente. No desea permanecer mucho tiempo allí.

—Arthur.

Ha crecido. Su voz ya no es aniñada y sus ojos perpetrados sin inocencia. Como antaño. Sus brazos son fuertes, sus besos golpean la piel. Ha crecido pero nunca le mira como un hombre.

No quiere. Desiste. Ha peleado guerras, cometido crímenes, camuflajeado mentiras.

Lo quiere. No lo suficiente para quedarse. No lo hace. Sus pasos caminan en línea recta hasta la mesilla de noche. Guarda su cartera, toma otro cigarrillo.

—No permanezcas mucho tiempo aquí. Nadie debe saber lo que sucedió.

—Pero…

—Sin excusas, Alfred. Somos naciones, no tenemos derecho a amar.

Sus ojos cargados de melancolía. Le da la razón.

Vuelve a su camino. Apaga el cigarrillo en el cenicero. Toma su saco, se lo pone lentamente. Los rayos del sol le están quemando las pupilas.

—Te quiero.

Palabras vacías. Gritan, resuenan en las paredes blancas. Palabras que se esfumarán en cuanto salga.

Su lengua carece de expresiones. No responderá. No hablará.

Sus pasos, uno a uno, van derecho a la puerta. Otra vez aquella mirada que no le deja vivir en paz.

—¿Qué tanto más quieres que te diga para que me ames, para que te quedes tan sólo diez minutos conmigo?

Negarlo. Se detiene, cierra los ojos.

—Cállate. Me marcho.

Amenazas. Sus preguntas le incomodan porque no hay respuesta. Toca la perilla. Sale, asoma la cabeza entre la abertura de la puerta.

—Adiós, Alfred —afortunado. Nunca tiene la amabilidad de despedirse.

Otra vez se va. Lo ha hecho desde que a él lo abandonaron. Un paso delante de todos. Irse antes que ellos se vayan. Le rompan el corazón. Le dejen en su estúpida soledad.

Contiene el aliento.

Se aleja, dejando demonios y remordimientos atrás, junto a los abrazos que su soledad olvidará entre las sábanas blancas.

* * *

**Había una versión más cutre que esto pero cuando murió Carlos Fuentes me dije: No, no puedes subir algo tan cutre y me puse a reescribirlo, lo que en un inicio era un UsUk, terminó siendo un UkUs. **

**Y además, era una especie de castigo (?) Así que...  
**

**_¿Reviews?_  
**


End file.
